


It's Okay if it's You

by Starain (Valgus)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Starain
Summary: He wasn't special to her.But she was so special to him.And that was somehow enough for now--perhaps it'd always be enough for eternity.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	It's Okay if it's You

He wasn't special to her.

But she was so special to him.

And that was somehow enough for now--perhaps it'd always be enough for eternity.

***

Sebastian realised he slowly fell for the farmer who kept bringing him frozen tears after he told her he really liked the gift. He then started to walk to the farm and offered her his help with the big farm. As she accepted his many offers, Sebastian started to get out more and do physical work. It brought positive change to him. It also made Robin especially happy.

Once, when Demetrius and Maru was out of town for a scientific expo in a big city a day away far, Robin touched the subject as they were in the kitchen. Sebastian usually hated intimate talk with his mother, but strangely enough, he was glad he had someone to talk about his desire to keep coming back to the farm and help a certain farmer. Robin said that she was indeed a lovely, kind, and helpful person. Robin also said that she understood that someone would fall for her.

As he stood there in the kitchen, Sebastian slowly realised something that he had been avoiding to pay attention to whenever he walked that shortcut path to the farm. 

She liked him, of course, in her own way, and still brought him frozen tear whenever she got her hand on some, but it was just a friendly kind of like. She never made a move, never moved beyond polite though still heartwarming communication, and generally just act like Sebastian acted around Sam: comfortable, but with a certain boundary. 

His first love at the later age--Sebastian was no longer that young--ended before it had even started.

Strangely enough, the realisation didn't really stop him from crossing the room, from the pool table to the bar, whenever she arrived at the saloon. The understanding that she didn't have romantic feeling for him still made him walk to the farm to offer her some help with the plants or the animals. 

She was a reach away from him. Her home was a walk away from his.

But he couldn't get any closer to that.

Often, when she offered him tea or coffee after he finished helping her, Sebastian would sat somewhere next to her, watching her side profile and wondering why and since when he felt so deeply about this other human being, thinking about how much he wanted to reach out, to stroke that hair of hers and her cheeks flushed from physical work, to gather her in his arms, to feel her warmth, and to make her look at him. He wanted to tell her so badly _I love you. Do you know that? My entire heart belongs to you_.

But he couldn't.

He wouldn't want to, anyway. It felt like he was going to disturb this peaceful and content balance between them.

_Let this be enough,_ he thought. And it was enough for him. He didn't want more. He couldn't want more. It was enough bliss that he was allowed to breathe the same air as she did, to see her constantly, to help her.

And as years went by, there was really no progress on their best friend relationship. And Sebastian was okay with that.

On the fifth year Spring since the farmer came to the valley, Sebastian asked her for a dance on Flower Dance. She said yes. So they danced on that bright, warm, and flower-scented meadow and Sebastian felt immense joy he knew he'd remember all the little details of today for the rest of his life. She was in his arms, twirling, smiling, and laughing, and Sebastian was the happiest being in the universe. 

_I will never be this happy again_ , he thought, letting her hand go at the end of the dance.

***

A year later, Sebastian sat by the sea, listening to a song from his phone, as he recalled that day in the spring. 

A song sang into his ears, gently through his earphones: _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray._

He reached his pocket to find his cigarette, but then suddenly realised he had stopped smoking them since the farmer told him smoking is not very good for him. When was that? A year ago? Two? Five? Sebastian had heard about how time stopped or jumped when you loved someone. Only now he could understand the gravity of the saying.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

Sebastian closed her eyes, remembering the dance in the spring.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

And the dance was somehow enough for now--perhaps it'd always be enough for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago. This story has been sitting on my draft for I never really intended to publish it. However, now that I look at it, it is an entire story, albeit, perhaps, a strange one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this somehow and thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Stay safe and well, everyone.


End file.
